Leave a Light On
by kisbydog
Summary: Bella is attending a Christmas party, when she is kidnapped by three strange men who take her on a frightening journey of lust and violence. Judges pick in the Nightmare Before Christmas Contest. DARK.


**This O/S won judges pick in the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ Contest! Thanks so much to Jasper's Naughty Girls, and the bad, bad girls at Darkest Temptations! I'd love to spank you all!**

Thanks so much to my wonderful beta, HollettLA!

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Leave A Light On**

Fear controls your perception of time.

I am at my office Christmas party and Jake is shaking hands with my new boss.

I listen to a co-worker go on about her kids and how her husband ignores her at these functions, choosing to socialize with the other husbands instead of meeting the people that she spends eight hours a day, five days a week with, and that conversation is quite possibly one of the longest of my life. I stare at the blinking lights on the Christmas tree to pass the time.

We are leaving now, kissing shyly under the mistletoe for the photographer. Walking hand in hand toward the car. I am grabbed from behind and dragged into a dark alley. I scream. Solid arms hold me, while Jake fights two men who toss him to the ground, like the scarecrow in _The_ _Wizard of Oz _before he was torn apart by flying monkeys. Just like when I watch that movie, I know what is going to happen yet I hope beyond hope that the outcome will be different. That the Tin Man will regain the use of his limbs and chop the monkeys to bloody shreds with his ax. That Dorothy will scream for help and Glinda will arrive to free them with her magic wand.

But the man holding me has no heart and I have no voice to scream. Jake's futile attempt to struggle results in his arms being twisted out of their sockets. His eyes bulge. His screams turn to choking, gurgling noises. The monsters have their mandibles wrapped around his wrists. They moan and slurp. Jake dies.

I am no longer being restrained. Whoever was holding me is now chewing on Jake's neck. I vomit. When I have emptied the contents of my stomach on the cold, unfeeling pavement, I look up and hope that I am drunk and that this isn't happening.

Jake is lying on the ground, his limbs splayed at unnatural angles. I am holding his shoe. I have no idea how long I sit and stare at Jake's dead body. White Christmas lights are hung in long lines across the top of the alley and they blink happily at me in their innocence, while below them is blood and pain and death.

I hear voices getting louder, but I do not understand them. They are hollow, and my senses have fled. A beautiful man with bronze hair squats down beside me. He is speaking to me. I look at him blankly and he wraps his arms tenderly around my shoulders. I am being rescued, thank God. But it is too late for Jake. An unearthly sound escapes my body and I sob hysterically into this complete stranger's expensive shirt.

"Shh, it's okay, love," the man soothes. "We've got you now." _We? _I frown and raise my head to get a better look at my rescuer. His eyes are deep red, like merlot. Or blood. As he stares into my eyes, his begin to change color to a shocking green. It is too much. Blackness seeps into my vision and I fall into stone arms.

I have not yet opened my eyes, but I am lucid. I feel a strong wind around me, like I am in the back of a fast-moving truck. If we aren't going too fast, I can jump. I will roll when I hit the ground so I don't injure myself too badly. But, I stay still in case I am not alone. I open my eyes a sliver. Shock grips me and, without thought, my eyes open wide. I am flying through the air at a great speed, trees whipping by my head so quickly that they are a blur, and the bronze haired monster is carrying me as if I weigh nothing. He is running. I am breathing too heavily, and I feel lightheaded.

"Please, calm down. You're hyperventilating. I promise that no harm will come to you," the monster says. His sharp teeth are still tinged with Jake's blood and I feel myself slip into oblivion again.

I awaken, warm and comfortable, and I roll over to snuggle Jake, but he is not there. The inside of my stomach shreds when I remember what has happened. I feel hollow. The fact that I am alive gives me no comfort, only tells me that the monsters have worse plans for me than death. I begin to shiver uncontrollably. I am afraid to look, but I refuse to cower before the monsters that have savagely murdered my lover. I will be brave for Jake.

I open my eyes. I am on a couch in a dark room and there is a man in a chair next to me. His plump outline tells me that he is not one of my captors. Slowly, I sit up. He says nothing.

"Who are you?" My voice cracks. He does not reply. Perhaps he is a captive, like me. He may be injured, so I move closer. Slowly. His eyes are closed. I think back to my first aid course and remember: Airway, Breathing, Circulation. I tentatively move my fingers toward his neck, looking for his carotid artery so I can feel for a pulse. His skin is slippery. I feel nothing with my light touch so I press harder into his spongy flesh. His head falls over. I scream and jerk my hand away. His neck has been chewed so thoroughly that his head is attached only by virtue of a few sinews of muscle and skin. The remaining tissues stretch and break under the weight of his head, and it rolls down the man's rotund body and lands with a loud thud on the floor.

I feel stone arms encircling me once more. I go limp and then begin to fight, trying to knock my attacker off guard. I kick and scream and twist my body, but I am battling steel. I can't give up. Can't give up. I wrench my body once more in the hope of freeing myself and hear my shoulder tearing before the searing pain tells me that I need to stop. I go limp again and strong arms cradle me against a cold, hard chest.

"I see that you've become acquainted with Mr. Stanley. He has kindly agreed to let us use his home." The monster intones politely. I make a high-pitched, whining noise and try to free myself from his iron grasp once more.

"Please stop struggling," the velvety voice whispers in my ear. But, I've seen what's under the smooth velvet, and it's the stuff of nightmares.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" I seethe at the monster. He smiles. Fucking smiles. Not an evil smile, but an excited smile, like he knows what he's getting for Christmas and he can't wait.

"We will not be killing you. It's okay, love, you just don't remember. You will soon." He strokes my hair adoringly and I cringe away from his touch.

"Edward, please bring her in here." One of his monster accomplices stands in the doorway with his arms crossed.

I am in a room that glows crimson. There is movement around me, a breeze, and I am naked. I crouch down and cover myself, shivering. I brace myself for what they will do to me. It is just my body; they will not break my mind.

I am swiftly picked up and there is a flurry of movement all around me. I am being touched by cold hands and something else, cool and smooth. I am trussed up in ropes and leather, my hands bound above my head, my shoulder throbbing. My body is being supported by something akin to a hammock, my knees spread wide, exposing my sex. I am suspended from the ceiling. Air slithers across my skin and makes it pucker with goose pimples.

"She's cold. Jasper, turn the heat up." A man with short blond hair stands beside me, his head at the level of my hips. When he looks at me, I see his red eyes. I want to struggle, but my body feels leaden. My head wobbles. I see a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, the white lights like round, fuzzy balls all blurring into each other.

"What have you done to me?" I am not sure if the words actually leave my mouth, but he hears me.

"Just a little something to calm you down, and dull the pain of your shoulder," he smiles reassuringly. I do feel calmer. I don't want to feel calm. I want to rage and scream and fight these monsters until they finish whatever horrors they have planned and send me to be with Jake. I don't want to feel this warm comfort, this…

My body jerks when I feel something cool and damp caressing my sex. I look down to see loose blond curls between my thighs. The monster looks up at me and smirks. "Don't worry, my dear," he drawls, "we have only the most pleasurable of plans for you. I guarantee that, come Christmas morning, you will not want to leave us." He has a thick southern accent, and my traitorous body becomes heated and slick with arousal. He inhales deeply and lets out a low growl.

"Allow me to apologize on behalf of Jasper and his over-eagerness. You don't even know our names, yet he has his face in your most private area." The bronze haired monster scowls accusingly at Jasper and looks back at me. "I am Edward, and this is Carlisle." He motions to the other blond monster, who nods politely. Jasper is running his fingers along my inner thighs and I begin to squirm, looking for friction.

"This is going to be fun," Jasper chuckles. I should be protesting. Through the haze in my mind I know that this is seriously fucked up. I tell him to stop, but I'm not sure any sound comes out. He laughs.

"Oh, you don't really want me to stop, do you?" He blows on my sex, then puts a cool, hard finger in me while rapidly flicking my clitoris with his tongue. My head falls back and I cry out. He backs away from me and my body feels cold at the loss. "I didn't think so."

Edward is staring at me with rapt fascination. Carlisle replaces Jasper between my legs and looks at Edward.

"Watch her reactions carefully. We must keep her in a state of heightened arousal and not allow her to release. You will need to keep your wits about you – there is nothing as delectable as the scent of blood and sex."

"Blood?" I choke out.

"Don't worry, my dear. Things will become clear soon enough," Carlisle soothes, while running his hands up and down my legs. When his face presses up against my sex, and his tongue dives into me, I forget what I was worried about. Edward is watching Carlisle and looking up at my face every few seconds to gauge my reaction. For the first time, I notice how gorgeous he is. They all are. Their features are perfectly chiseled, as are their bodies. The combination of drugs and Carlisle's tongue between my legs is making it easier to forget about the frightening redness of their eyes and the fact that they are murderous monsters.

Edward begins to lightly touch my body, experimentally running his fingers along my side, down my hips, toward my ankles. Carlisle is applying more pressure and working me faster, more urgently. My body begins to stiffen as I rise toward my climax, and whimpering noises escape me. Abruptly, Carlisle pulls away and I am empty, my orgasm falling away as annoyance, then disgust for what I am letting them do to me takes its place. I turn my face away.

"Don't worry, beautiful, we've just got to make sure you're ready for us. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Jasper says as he licks his way up my outer thigh.

"Okay, Edward's turn." Carlisle looks pointedly at Jasper, who sighs before joining him near the wall.

"Could I be alone with her, please?" Edward asks. Jasper rolls his eyes and huffs while Carlisle looks thoughtful.

"Alright. I trust you to be careful. You know how important she is." Carlisle gives him a stern look and Edward nods solemnly. I hear the door close.

He is silent as he examines my body. I squirm under his perusal. "I found you, you know," he whispers as he fondles the skin below my navel. I wonder if he expects me to thank him for that? "I knew it was you. I can't read you. Neither can Jasper. And Carlisle couldn't fix your shoulder." He cups both of his hands around my ankle and runs them slowly up my leg, all the while watching my face. "You look different, of course, in this inferior human shell, but it's impossible that a human can withstand our gifts, so it has to be you." Why am I surprised that the monsters are also insane? It makes sense.

"I've waited for you. I've never touched another woman. I've spent my whole existence searching for you. The others gave up. I am yours, and I hope that soon you will allow me to call you mine." He reaches up and gently cups his hand around my breast. When he rubs my nipple with the tip of his finger, lust flares in me again and my sex begins to throb. I whimper and writhe in my restraints.

"Slowly. I want to go slowly and savor this. I have existed over a century without feeling the softness of a woman." One hand is still on my breast, the other slides along my back and begins to caress my backside. He moves his tongue in circles on the skin of my hip, teasing me, slowly moving closer and closer to where I need him.

"Ugh, please!" I beg the monster. He ignores me and continues his concentrated scrutiny of my flushed skin. His breathing is shallow and quick, and he is muttering to himself.

"Soft…so good…can't hurt…wait…" His cryptic murmurs are all I hear as he steps between my legs. I wriggle my hips, trying to move closer to him. I am suddenly ashamed for being so wanton with my lover's murderer. One finger tentatively caresses my folds. I stay still and try to stop panting. This is not the man I love. This is not even a man. Beneath his beautiful exterior lies a horrible beast. If I allow him to bring me pleasure, what does that make me?

_A monster's concubine. _

His finger dips in between my folds and runs up and down, distributing the moisture that my traitorous body is supplying. He continues to touch me lightly, teasing me. I begin to writhe again. The sultry red lights, the warmth of the room, the beautiful monster touching me; it is too much, and I am becoming lost in the sensations. I feel my mind begin to let go. My body wants more. The monster's name slips from my lips.

"Edward, please…"

He finally looks at me. His expression is unfathomable; he looks at me almost…lovingly? His beauty is staggering and I cannot stop staring at him, our eyes lock as his hands and fingers continue to explore my body.

"Soon, my love. Soon, we will be together," he says softly. My breath catches, and I feel a tug in my chest at his words. His eyes travel back down to where his finger is and he slowly lowers his head until he is at eye level with my most private area. I love being so exposed to him, and I pull my knees apart wider, wanting him all the way in me. He smiles, and unhurriedly begins to taste my wetness. I need more, and I push with my hips, but I cannot find purchase, as I am suspended from the ceiling. He handles me softly, delicately, like an antique Christmas ornament and I am being built into a frenzy. I am squirming in my restraints and my shoulder is starting to hurt again.

I feel a sharp prick in my hip and Carlisle is standing beside me.

"That's enough," Carlisle admonishes. Edward groans into me and I feel every vibration.

"Edward!" This time Edward steps away from me. I growl loudly. "She needs food. Go." Disappointment floods me as Edward walks out the door. I am left alone with Carlisle. He stalks around me, like I'm something to eat.

"He's right about you, you know. At first we didn't believe him; we thought he was just sick of waiting and wanted to get laid. But, you are special, that's for certain." He trails around my body with a single finger. "You are very special to all of us. We've worshiped you for centuries. You used to walk among us hundreds of years ago, but you were killed by others of our kind who wish to dominate and control us all." He is behind me, rubbing my breasts with his cool hands, pinching my nipples rhythmically and I feel it in my groin. "We believe you have been reincarnated into this weak human shell. Don't worry, you will remember soon. We are working to restore you to your former strength and glory." His fingers trail up and down my hips and thighs, ghosting against my flesh, tickling me into oblivion. I can't comprehend what he is saying. His touch is firm and quick, and I am panting and moaning once more.

"My friends and I are the strongest of our kind. Bringing you back will not be easy. It is not the same as a normal change. You will need our blood, our venom and our seed. If we can get enough of all three into you, you will be reborn." He speaks soothingly while he brings my body toward ecstasy, but his words make no sense to me. I am so close, and he hasn't even touched my center yet. Just a little bit more…

He pulls away suddenly and I am bereft once again. My frustration is growing stronger.

Edward is beside me now, feeding me cheese and fruit. I am not hungry, but he implores me to eat, so I do. I feel somewhat sated after, although my sex is still throbbing from lack of release, and I doze for a while.

I am dreaming of drowning in a pool of blood in a red room when I feel cool hands on my hips. I open my eyes.

Jasper.

He smirks and opens his mouth slightly, showing his teeth. He growls and it goes straight to my core. Running his hands back and forth between my waist and hips, he speaks.

"I don't really care who you are. I didn't have the same upbringing as my…friends. I didn't hear the legends, but who am I to say whether they're true or not? So, I'll play along and have a little fun with the delicious human." He winks. "I like to have fun. And if we break you, according to legend you'll find your way back into another tragic human form until someone gets you out, so it really doesn't matter, does it?" I really wish someone would say something to me that makes sense. He is menacing and dangerous but it only fuels my desire. I am beyond reason.

He caresses my belly and runs his hands up to my breasts, squeezing hard. I will have bruises but I do not care. I cry out as he squeezes again. He brings a hand down to cup my sex and I squirm into it. He inserts a finger, then two or maybe three, and I moan and whimper loudly as he begins to thrust hard and deep, and the ropes suspending me begin to sway with the force. I am headed toward the peak, my climax building quickly…until…

He pulls his fingers out suddenly. I groan.

"Will somebody _please_ FUCK ME!" I grind out between my teeth. _Oh God, did I say that out loud?_

Chuckling, he opens the door and the other two enter. "You must be right about her. I've never heard a human demand that three vampires fuck her." _Shit. Wait…_

_Vampires?_

What was in the needle that Carlisle gave me? This situation is too absurd to be real. My biggest issue, however, is not with the fact they say they are vampires, it is with the fact that I don't really _care_ if they are vampires.

Carlisle is smirking, his arms crossed in front of him. "Gentlemen, it is time. Let's begin."

Edward pushes a large bed underneath me. _How did I not notice the bed before?_ I am being lowered. When my body reaches the bed I am quickly untied, and the three beautiful monsters are rubbing my limbs gently and spreading kisses all over me. They are naked, and I wonder if I am still asleep. Their beautiful, hard-muscled bodies are cold against mine, but I do not care. They are everywhere, and I cannot tell whose lips are on my ankle, whose are on my sex, or whose are on my breasts. My eyes are closed and my head is thrown back in rapture as I am devoured by three deadly, sexy beasts.

Cold hands spread my legs apart and someone crawls in between. I am whimpering and writhing, begging for release. The sensations I am experiencing are mind-numbing. I open my eyes and see Jasper above me, eyes hooded, mouth open. He is panting heavily as he holds his hips just above mine. I feel his tip graze my hot entrance. He lowers himself onto me, and I am mesmerized by his intense gaze.

"Hold on tight." He smirks before he places a searing kiss on my lips and thrusts himself deep inside me. I scream into his mouth as he starts pumping furiously, and I realize that he has bitten my lip and is sucking on it. He holds my hands above my head and thrusts deeper. Too deep. He is bashing against my cervix with each thrust and I struggle to move away from the pain but he has me pinned. Still, I begin to feel the tightening deep in my core and pain is mingling with pleasure to create the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced. I have been screaming since he first entered me and now, as I climax, it overwhelms me and I am silent, mouth open wide, eyes clamped shut, my body rigid beneath him as he brutally fucks me. I am limp beneath him as he lets out a frightening roar, holding my hips to his as he spills his monstrous seed into me.

I feel dizzy and weak. My eyes are closed and I feel Jasper moving above me. Something cold presses to my mouth and sweet, thick fluid is pouring into my throat. I gulp it down. When the delicious nectar is taken away, I open my eyes to see Jasper licking his wrist.

"What did I just drink?"

"My blood," he looks at me unapologetically. I find that I am not at all repulsed by this revelation. In fact, I want more. I look brazenly at Edward and Carlisle.

"Are you boys going to get in on this party?" I am shocked at the words that come out of my mouth, but Carlisle grins and pushes Jasper off the bed.

"I thought you'd never ask." He leers at me, then takes both my ankles and pushes my legs up so they rest on his shoulders. Jasper and Edward are on either side of me, caressing and kissing me. Carlisle bites into my ankle as he enters me, and the multiple sensations almost send me careening off into orgasm again.

I thought that I would be sore after Jasper's rough treatment, but I feel refreshed and ready to handle whatever Carlisle gives me. He begins thrusting deeper and harder, and Edward and Jasper have to hold me down so I don't fly off the end of the bed. But I can take it this time. I feel strong. In fact, I feel frustrated that I am being held down. I want to be able to use my legs for leverage and match Carlisle's rhythm. I want to flip him over and straddle him, pin him down and fuck him. I struggle against Edward and Jasper.

"Shit! She's strong – hold her tighter, Edward. You won't hurt her now." Jasper's eyes are wide when I almost manage to throw them off me. My shocked expression probably matches his.

"Carlisle, it's working! She's changing! It's _her_!" Edward's eyes blaze triumphantly.

Carlisle isn't paying attention. His thrusts are becoming erratic and he is moaning loudly. He holds onto my feet and gives one last firm thrust as his body shudders with his release. I am watching him as he bites into his wrist. Edward and Jasper move away as he lowers himself onto me and kisses me deeply before replacing his mouth with his bleeding wrist. I grab onto it, hold it against my mouth and drink ravenously. He groans, and tries to pull his arm away, but I want more.

Suddenly, Edward is behind me, his arms wrapped around me, restraining me. Carlisle is on the floor beside the bed, with Jasper squatting beside him. They are looking at me in awe. I feel powerful. I need more. Breaking out of Edward's grasp easily, I turn to him. He stares at me, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"My turn," he whispers reverently.

"No. My turn." I push him onto the bed and straddle him. His eyes go wide when I grab his cock in my fist and impale myself on it. I begin a furious pace, riding him like we're driving a hundred over speed bumps. He grasps my hips and tries to slow me.

"Need…to…bite...you," he says through gritted teeth. I laugh, and continue bouncing up and down on his cock. He tries to sit up, but I push him down and hold him there, not missing a beat.

"Shit, no wonder we needed all three of us!" Jasper shouts.

I am on my back. Carlisle and Jasper are holding me down. Edward grins wickedly, before he sinks his teeth into my neck and plows into me. I shriek and kick and push, baring my teeth and growling. I no longer recognize myself. When Edward roars and stills in me, Carlisle and Jasper each grab one of my wrists and sink their teeth in. My consciousness begins to fade, but before I go under, thick, rich blood cascades down my throat. My body begins to ache. It gets worse, until I feel as though my limbs are being ripped from my body, slowly and tortuously, and my skin feels like it is being scraped off. When I think that the pain must finally be at its peak, because I have never know pain like this before, my body suddenly explodes into flames, and I am being scorched from the inside. The memory of the previous pain seems like a warm bath.

The burning has ceased, and I open my eyes. I have been dormant for far too long, finding refuge in pathetic mortals, waiting none too patiently for a vampire stalwart enough to rescue me.

Rescue. The word makes me feel wretched and feeble. I was once revered among immortals, worshiped even. Until those spurious Italian bastards loosed their secret weapon on me.

They had among their ranks two vampires who were instrumental in my demise. One could see the future, the other could track anyone, as long as he'd met them before. Add to their arsenal the Witch twins, who could give excruciating pain and total sensory deprivation, and my followers did not stand a chance.

Their powers did not work on me, of course, but I was vain and insisted on surrounding myself with sycophants. If I had realized how they had been using my followers to get to me, I would have been prepared. I would have prevented the destruction of my minions, and me. They destroyed all who knew how to bring me back.

Or so I had thought.

I study the three vampires who lie prostrate before me. Two I do not recognize. One has bronze hair. _Could it be? _My mind replays a hazy human memory of him speaking to my human vessel, telling me how he waited for me and looked for me. He told me his name is Edward. It must be him. I recall how my human body reacted to his touch. He is very talented.

I walk toward the three vampires, the spiked metal heels they put on my feet clicking sharply on the hardwood floor. I take a moment to see what else they have dressed me in. Black leather. I am pleased.

"You. Stand." My heels are inches away from Edward's face. He obeys. I gasp when I see his face. Edward, one of my loyal followers. He had been with the small group that had been closest to me when the traitors came to kill us. I thought that everyone had perished, but I hadn't survived long enough to take a final count.

I reach out to touch his face. He closes his eyes, and his chin quivers as he exhales.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"My pleasure, Your Magnificence." He smiles crookedly, and it takes my breath away.

Stepping back, I address the others. "Please, rise."

When I see their faces, my human memories replay in my mind. I must be wary of the company I keep – I will not make the same mistakes as last time. These three vampires will be excellent company. I know of Edward's mind-reading, but I sense that Jasper and Carlisle are both talented as well. We will make a formidable coven.

"Thank you for what you have done. Tell me, what has happened with my enemies while I've been away?"

Edward smiles. "There is a movement afoot to destroy the Volturi and their tyranny. For the last two centuries we have slowly been sowing seeds of discord among their ranks. They are weakened and will be easy to dispose of, now that you are back. The world of vampires will soon belong to you once more, Your Magnificence." He kneels.

I gaze at Carlisle and Jasper. I know that Edward will follow me to the ends of the earth, as he has before, but I need to know the intentions of the other two. I sense what their answers will be, but I need to hear it from them. Besides, I can feel the conflict within Jasper.

Carlisle bends on one knee and takes my hand, kissing it.

"You have my undying loyalty and devotion, Your Magnificence."

I look at Jasper. He is looking at his feet. I recall that he did not fully believe the stories he had heard about me. His past was violent and lacking in true companionship, and he has trouble trusting others. I understand his plight, and I feel sympathy toward him. His head jerks up and his eyes meet mine.

"Why do you feel that way?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. He did not address me properly, but I will let it slide this once. Besides, if I am going to keep the company of only three vampires, I may need to relax my rules a little.

I smile. "Ah, you are an empath." He nods. "My memories of our time together may be hazy, but they are intact. I remember what you told me. I did not understand it at the time, of course, but now it is all very clear." I step closer to him, my face inches from his. "And I have powers of my own, Jasper."

He lowers his eyes. "Of course. My apologies, Your Magnificence." He kneels, and I know how difficult it is for him.

"Please, rise. We have much to discuss. But first, I need blood."

Edward addresses me again. I hope that in time Jasper and Carlisle will feel more comfortable speaking to me. "Magnificence, it is Boxing Day, the day after Christmas. The malls are bustling with rich, juicy humans who have been lying around stuffing themselves for days. It is the best time of year to feed."

Venom fills my mouth as I envision sinking my teeth into a plump, succulent human. It has been so long. Edward opens the door and Carlisle walks toward the stairs. Jasper waves his arm in front of him.

"After you, Magnificence." He winks.

Oh, this is going to be fun.


End file.
